Apples
by Lonely Theurgist
Summary: Falkner brings Morty an apple everyday for a year. Morty can't figure out why but he doesn't exactly mind. Honorshipping. Elementary/Normal AU


Really, it was just a small action. It shouldn't have affected me so much … but it did. The boy with the cool bright blue hair ran up to me where I sat at my own table completely alone at lunch as always. I glanced up expecting him to say something, probably something cruel. But the boy didn't say anything. He just dropped a large perfect red apple onto the table and left. I stared down at my gift confused, why had he done that? He had already run back to his group of friends, all a grade below me so I assumed he was as well. I ate the apple and continued on with my Homework, I always did my Homework at lunch because I never wanted to eat here. But soon the apple became too tempting. It was a _really _good looking apple… I sighed and picked it up taking a bite out of it. It _was _a really good apple. If I saw that boy again I'd have to thank him. I was actually very grateful for his gift as small as it was.

I did end up seeing the boy again but I never had a chance to say thank you. Everytime he saw me he'd run away. Usually I'd assume it was out of fear as the other kids tended to pick on me and laugh, saying that I was a freak because I could speak to ghosts. They said I was lying but I swear I'm not! But over the next few days the boy began bringing an apple to me everyday, each one was better than the next. Everyday I ate it as I sat alone at my table doing homework happy to have something to eat during lunch. I don't think he was scared of me. He never acted like the others. There was no fear in his eyes when he looked at me, if anything, there was something like curiosity.

It was a week before school ended, I was very unhappy. I was moving onto a different school for 6th grade which meant I would no longer receive the apples everyday as the boy wouldn't be going to that school for another year. I hadn't really expected today to be any different as I sat down and began doing my homework knowing one of my very last apples would be delivered soon.

"Hi."

The voice was so soft I almost hadn't heard it. I glanced up to see who had spoken. It was the boy who had brought me apples all year long. He had never spoken to me before...but now he was.

"Hi." I replied trying to keep a straight face

"My name is Falkner" the boy told me "I like birds."

"It's nice to finally know" I reply "You know my name?"

"Morty. You talk to ghosts." the boy responded immediately as he placed my apple down at the table

"Yeah" I sigh "Guess you're going to say something about it now?"

"...I think it's cool you can talk to ghosts" Falkner said quietly

I glanced up "Huh?"

"I said I think it's cool. I wish I could talk to ghosts." Falkner smiled slightly

I found myself almost not believing my ears. This boy actually believed I could speak to ghosts. He _believed _me. And he thought it was _cool. _I must be dreaming I had never dreamed something like this would ever happen to me...

Falkner sat down next to me "How come you never buy anything?"

"How come you always bring me apples?" I responded

Falkner blushed a bit "Well you weren't eating so I thought I'd bring you something"

"I don't buy lunch because I don't like eating here. People always take my food or something." I reply trying as hard as I could to concentrate on my homework

"That's mean..." Falkner's voice trailed off "Do you want to come sit with me?"

I blinked "What?"

"Do you want to come sit with me and my friends?" Falkner repeated "You look lonely sitting over here. I would have asked earlier but I was too nervous..."

I smiled "Yeah...I'd like to come sit with you"

Falkner's face brightened "Okay!"

* * *

**10 Years Later**

* * *

I tapped away at my computer working on yet another boring paper about the supernatural. I loved my job but it was beginning to get old. I yawned, add to that I had no slept well lately due to having to stay up late and write. I heard the sound of slippers flopping behind me into the kitchen. No words were exchanged between I and the man who had just walked into the kitchen. No words were needed. I heard him start a pot of coffee and open the fridge. Moments later an apple was placed next to my hand on the computer. I gazed up to smile at my perfect boyfriend who smiled back at me.

"That should help restore your energy far more than coffee would" Falkner laughed softly "Though I'm sure a nap wouldn't hurt"

I scowled "I have a lot of work to do I can't take a nap. First of all, I have to write that paper on supernatural findings and then I have to look into that weird rainbow bird thing they found in...I believe it was a place called Tin Tower-"

"Morty it's not worth risking your health" Falkner rolled his eyes at me

I yawned and took a bite out of my apple "I'll be fine"

Falkner smiled slightly and leaned down to kiss my forehead gently "If you say so, I just don't want to risk you getting some sort of a sleeping disorder"

I laughed at the younger boy's worry "Don't worry!"

"I _have _to worry" Falkner responded

I really was grateful that all those apples had meant so much to me at a young age.

It was really just a small action...

But Falkner doing that small action had changed my life in a very big way.


End file.
